tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert jest główną bohaterką Pamiętników Wampirów. Została przemieniona w wampira przez krew Damona Salvatore, zaaplikowaną przez Meredith Fell. Jest również czwartym znanym sobowtórem Amary, pierwszej nieśmiertelnej kobiety na świecie. Mieszka w nadnaturalnej miejscowości zwanej Mystic Falls, Virginia w posiadłości Salvatorów z jej obecnie ex-chłopakiem Damonem, ex-chłopakiem Stefanem oraz adopcyjnym bratem Jeremym. Elena wcześniej mieszkała wraz ze swoim bratem w rodzinnej posiadłości Gilbertów, ale wyprowadziła się z niej, gdy młody Gilbert został jednym z Pięciu. Niedługo po jego śmierci podpaliła swój rodzinny dom. Elena jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Caroline Forbes i Bonnie Bennett, jest również potomkiem Katherine Pierce z którą miała bardzo napięte i wrogie relacje. Była w wieloletnim związku z bratem swojego obecnego ex-chłopaka, Stefanem, dopóki młodszy Salvatore zdecydował się na oddanie Klaus swojego posłuszeństwa w zamian za lekarstwo na ugryzienie wilkołaka, które było w tym czasie niezbędne do wyleczenia Damona. Stefan był wielką miłością Eleny w sezonie pierwszym i drugim, jednak nawiązując do słów Qetsiyah, Elena i Stefan są sobie przeznaczeni, jako, że Elena jest sobowtórem oryginalnej Petrovy a Stefan sobowtórem oryginalnego Salvatora. Elena i Stefan są potomkami Amary i Silasa, którzy byli pierwszymi nieśmiertelnymi, zakochanymi w sobie w I w. n.e w Starożytnej Grecji. Przez większość sezonów Damon był w niej zakochany, Elena utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że nie mogą być razem. Dopiero po jej przemianie w wampira zmieniła uczucia wobec niego. Ukończyła Mystic Falls High School, gdzie była cheerleaderką oraz jedną z popularniejszych dziewczyn. Zawsze chciała być wielką pisarką, dlatego też prowadziła pamiętnik, w którym relacjonowała przebieg swojego życia. Uczęszczała do Whitmore College z Bonnie i Caroline. Po śmierci swojego adopcyjnego brata - Jeremiego, wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo na polecenie Damona z którym posiadała niezwykłą linię przywiązania. Ludzie, którzy przemieni są w wampira przez osobę, którą pokochają za życia ludzkiego otrzymują sire bond (linia przywiązania). Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|Elena jako dzieckoElena Gilbert urodziła się 22 czerwca 1992 roku w Mystic Falls jako córka Johna Gilberta i Isobel Flemming, która uciekła kilka dni po jej urodzeniu. Brat Johna, Grayson oraz jego żona Miranda Gilbert zaadoptowali porzucone dziecko. Ponieważ Grayson był doktorem, mógł sfałszować akt urodzenia, wpisując siebie i Mirandę jako biologicznych rodziców Eleny. W drugiej klasie liceum Elena umawiała się z Mattem Donovanem, jej thumb|right|185px|Elena i Matt. najlepszym przyjacielem. Elena nie miała odwagi przyznać się, iż nie jest w nim zakochana. Podczas imprezy przy ogniskiem doszło między nimi do kłótni na temat ich wspólnej przyszłości. Dziewczyna zadzwoniła do rodziców prosząc, aby po nią przyjechali. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy poznała Damona. thumb|185px|left|Elena poznaje Damona.Wampir pomylił ją z Katherine, nie wiedząc jeszcze nic o istnieniu sobowtórów. Ich rozmowę przerwał odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Damon zauroczył Elenę, aby zapomniała o tej rozmowie. W trakcie powrotu do domu samochód, thumb|185px|Elena przypomina sobie śmierć swoich rodziców.w którym jechali Elena i jej rodzice, nieoczekiwanie zjechał z Mostu Wickery i wpadł do rzeki. Grayson i Miranda nie przeżyli wypadku, zaś Elena, w nieznany sposób, trafiła żywa do szpitala. Uznano to za cud. Później ujawniono, że Stefan podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt u Zacha, był świadkiem wypadku. Początkowo chciał wyciągnąć z samochodu Graysona, który był jeszcze przytomny, jednak ojciec sprzeciwiając się wskazał mu córkę siedzącą na tylnym siedzeniu. Stefan uratował Elenę, jednak nie zdążył ocalić pozostałej dwójki. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|Elena spotyka Stefana. Na początku roku szkolnego, Elena spotyka Stefana. Stefan zaczyna podobać się Elenie. Matt zaczyna być zazdrosny o dziewczynę. Caroline jest zazdrosna, bo jej również podoba się Stefan. Wkrótce Elena zaprasza Stefana do domu. Później Elena spotyka, Damona - brata Stefana. Opowiada jej on o prawdziwej miłości Stefana, Katherine. Elena odkrywa złe stosunki Stefana i Damona. W odcinku The Night of the Comet, Stefan i Elena oglądają razem kometę i całują się. Dziewczyna próbuje przekonać swoją przyjaciółkę, Bonnie do Stefana, ponieważ Bonnie ma do niego zastrzeżenia. Podczas kolacji Eleny ze Stefanem i Bonnie przychodzą Caroline i Damon. Elena zaprasza ich do domu i dowiaduje się, że Katherine zginęła i była wielką miłością Damona oraz Stefana. Elena przekonuje Stefana aby spróbował się dostać do drużyny football'owej. Później Stefan daje Elenie naszyjnik z werbeną, a Damon próbuje zmusić ją aby go pocałowała, lecz dzięki werbenie Elena nie może zostać zahipnotyzowana i policzkuje Damona. left|thumb|Elena bawi się na przyjęciu.|180px Elena wybiera się ze Stefanem na Przyjęcie Założycieli. Damon przeprasza dziewczynę i mówi, że chciał po prostu dokuczyć Stefanowi. Zdenerwowana Elena, gdy Stefan nie odpowiada na jej pytania i nie chce się przed nią otworzyć, odchodzi. Rozmawia z Caroline i zauważa ślady ugryzień na jej ciele. Przypuszcza, że Damon zrobił to jej przyjaciółce, konfrontuje Damona. Trzy dni później, Elena przekazuje swoje obawy o związku ze Stefanem Mattowi. Kiedy Salvatore przychodzi, starszy mężczyzna twierdzi, że wie kim Stefan jest. W myjni samochodowej, dziewczyna ponownie spotyka mężczyznę. Twierdzi on, że Stefan nie zmienił się w ogóle od 1963 roku. right|thumb|180pxElena przekonuje Logana Fella, chłopaka Jenny, aby pozwolił jej zajrzeć do archiwów prasowych. Widzi Stefana na kamerze z materiałami z 1963 roku. Dziewczyna idzie do domu Stefana i pyta go o to kim jest. Stefan mówi Elenie, że jest wampirem, ale to Damon zabija ludzi. Wyznaje, że to Katherine w 1864 roku przemieniła jego oraz Damona, a następnie opowiada dziewczynie swoją historię. Elena dowiaduje się również, że Damon przemienił siostrę jej byłego chłopaka, Matta - Vicki w wampira. Elena obiecuje Stefanowi, że nie powie nikomu o tym, że jest wampirem, ale zrywa z nim mówiąc, że nie może być z kimś takim. thumb|Vicki gryzie Elenę.|200px|leftDziewczyna odwiedza Stefana, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje z Vicki. Kiedy Elena podczas rozmowy z Donovan mówi jej, że wampirzyca nie ma się zbliżać do Jeremy'ego, gdyż może nie powstrzymać pragnienia, Vicki atakuje dziewczynę i grozi jej. Siostra zabiera Jeremy'ego na Imprezę Halloween'ową nieświadoma tego, że Vicki planuje tam spotkanie z Gilbertem. Po chwili Vicki i Jeremy znikają, po tym jak Vicki mówi Mattowi, iż Stefan nie chce się od niej odczepić. Elena i Stefan zaczynają ich szukać. Dziewczyna znajduje brata, podczas gdy wampirzyca atakuje go i zaczyna pić jego krew. Elena próbuje ochronić Jeremy'iego i bije Vicki drewnianą deską. Wampirzyca atakuje również Elenę, gdy nagle pojawia się Stefan i odrzuca Vicki. Po chwili wampirzyca ponawia atak na Elenę, lecz Stefan przebija Donovan kołkiem tym samym zabijając ją. Po śmierci wampirzycy, Elena policzkuje Damona twierdząc, że to wszystko jego wina. Następnie dziewczyna prosi Stefana, aby wymazał z pamięci Jeremy'ego śmierć Vicki. Wampir nie jest do tego zdolny, gdyż żywi się krwią zwierząt, ale Damon oferuje swoją pomoc i wymazuje wspomnienia brata Eleny. thumb|right|Bonnie mówi Elenie, że jest czarownicą. Bonnie mówi Elenie, że jest czarownicą. Gilbert uświadamia sobie, że dalej kocha Stefana, ale gdy idzie mu to oznajmić spotyka Lexi i zakłada, że dziewczyna jest z młodszym Salvatore. Stefan później przybywa do domu Eleny i mówi jej, że Alexia jest również wampirem i jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zaprasza ją na imprezę do Mystic Grilla, lecz ona mu odmawia, po czym jednak pojawia się na niej. Podczas rozmowy z Lexi, wampirzyca opowiada jej o swoim chłopaku, którego przemieniła w wampira oraz mówi jej, że "przed miłością nie ucieknie". Następnie Elena i Stefan są świadkami tego, jak Damon zabija Lexi. Stefan pragnie ją pomścić, ale Elena powstrzymuje go mówiąc, że nadal chce z nim być, lecz nie może zabić swojego brata. Młodszy Salvatore odmawia jej. thumb|Seans.|200px|leftElena ogląda jak Bonnie wyrzuca swój naszyjnik i jest w szoku, gdy pojawia się on ponownie w torbie czarownicy. Gilbert próbuje naprawić przyjaźń Bonnie i Caroline. Do szkoły przychodzi nowy nauczyciel historii, Alaric Saltzman. Caroline sugeruje, aby zrobić seans dla przodka Bonnie, Emily. Kiedy Emily przejmuje ciało Bonnie, Caroline myśli, że to żart, jednak przerażona ucieka z domu Eleny. Gilbert dzwoni do Stefana, aby go ostrzec i wyrusza za przodkiem Bennett. Damon orientuje się, że Emily chce zniszczyć swój talizman. Starszy Salvatore nie chce do tego dopuścić i usiłuje zabić Bonnie, aby pozbyć się jej przodka. Elena powstrzymuje Damona, a Emily niszczy talizman. Później Gilbert opowiada Bonnie o wampirach. Stefan mówi Elenie, że opuszcza miasto, aby ją chronić. Mówi jej też, że Logan Fell, były chłopak jej ciotki i opiekunki prawnej, Jenny jest wampirem. thumb|200px|right|Elena i Stefan.Następnie Logan w ramach zemsty na matce Caroline, szeryf Elizabeth Forbes, porywa dziewczynę. Udaje się ją uwolnić. Następnie Gilbert oferuje Salvatore'owi, że podwiezie go do jego domu. Po przybyciu pod dom, Elena wyznaje mu miłość, całują i śpią ze sobą po raz pierwszy. Kiedy młodszy Salvatore idzie na dół po wodę, Gilbert znajduje zdjęcie Katherine i odkrywa, że wyglądają tak samo. Wychodzi z domu i odjeżdża. Uderza samochodem w człowieka na drodze, lecz ten wstaje z drogi i podchodzi do samochodu. Elena zaczyna krzyczeć. thumb|200px|left|Damon i Elena w Atlancie. Nagle pojawia się Damon i ratuje Elenę. Tajemnicza istota ucieka. Dziewczyna mówi do Damona "wyglądam jak ona" i mdleje. Wampir bierze Gilbert w ramiona i odchodzi, następnie dziewczyna budzi się w jego samochodzie. Salvatore mówi jej, że jadą do Atlanty. Elena ignoruje telefon od Stefana i akceptuje propozycję Damona, aby chwilę się zabawić. Przyjeżdżają do baru Bree i Gilbert spotyka właścicielkę baru, czarownicę i byłą dziewczynę Damona. Wampir upija się razem z Bree i Eleną, a następnie do Gilbert dzwoni Jenna. Dziewczyna wychodzi z baru. Odbiera telefon, lecz po chwili ktoś go jej wytrąca i porywa Elenę. Damon orientuje się, że Gilbert nie ma i idzie jej poszukać, lecz zostaje zaatakowany przez wampira, który porwał Elenę. Wampir mówi im, że nazywa się Lee i był chłopakiem Lexi. Lee chce pomścić dziewczynę. Prawie zabija Damona, ale Elena błaga go o to, żeby darował mu życie. Mówi mu, że Lexi by tego nie chciała. Lee odrzuca Damona i znika. Następnie Gilbert i Salvatore wracają do Mysic Falls. Stefan rozmawia z Eleną, a ta mówi mu o tym, iż Damon ją uratował. thumb|right|180px|Elena dowiaduje się, że jest adoptowana.Młodszy Salvatore po wysłuchaniu tego mówi Gilbert o tym, że została ona adoptowania i nie wie kto jest jej biologicznymi rodzicami, następnie całują się. Później Jenna pyta się Eleny gdzie była i dlaczego skłamała. Dziewczyna irytuje się i mówi ciotce, że wie, iż jest adoptowana. Następnie zdenerwowana Gilbert odchodzi. thumb|200px|Elena i Noah na potańcówce.Noc przed tańcami lat 50 XX wieku, Jeremy zaprasza do domu wampira, myśląc że jest to dostawca pizzy. Później okazuje się, że jest to wampir, Noah, którego potrąciła Elena. Noah atakuje Elenę, lecz Stefan przybywa w porę, by ochronić dziewczynę, a wampir ucieka. Damon zaprasza Gilbert na tańce, aby uczestniczyła jako przynęta. Dziewczyna się zgadza. Na potańcówce do Eleny dzwoni Noah. Grozi jej, że jeżeli nie opuści tańców, on zabije Jeremy'ego. Dziewczyna wychodzi z potańcówki. Po chwili wampir atakuje ją. Gilbert wbija mu ołówek w rękę, co na chwilę go osłabia. Przybiega Stefan, a Noah mówi, że śledził dziewczynę, gdyż był zakochany w Katherine. Mówi też o księdze czarów Emily, a następnie młodszy Salvatore przebija go kołkiem. Później Stefan mówi Elenie, że obiecał pomóc Damonowi w użyciu księgi czarów do uwolnienia Katherine z grobowca wampirów, ale kłamał. Elena obiecuje mu pomóc. |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= thumb|250px|Elena sprawdza czy kły się pojawiły.W Growing Pains, Elena budzi się w okresie przemiany. Ma ona dwie opcje. Pożywić się krwią ludzką lub umrzeć. Najpierw chce jednak, aby Bonnie spróbowała przemienić ją z powrotem w człowieka. Czarownica nie potrafi pomóc przyjaciółce. Zostaje coraz mniej czasu, a Stefan i Elena ciągle chcą, aby Elena była człowiekiem. Nagle do domu Eleny przychodzi Pastor Young wraz ze swoimi strażnikami. Obezwładniają oni Stefana i razem z Eleną wiozą go na farmę Pastora. Po pewnym czasie Young orientuje się, że Gilbert też jest wampirem. Zamyka ją razem z Salvatorem oraz Rebeką. Przez to Elena nie może się pożywić. Jest co raz słabsza i powoli umiera. Po pewnym czasie Pierwotna lituje się nad Eleną. Gdy przychodzi strażnik Rebekah straszy go, przez co ten podchodzi do celi Stefana. Ten zabija go i upuszcza ciało, z którego sączy się krew koło celi Gilbert. Elena sięga do ciała i wypija z niego krew, dzięki czemu przemiana dobiega końcowi. Wampirzyca uwalnia się z klatki i na farmie znajduje Damona, który próbuje zabić Matta. Dziewczyna atakuje wampira i krzyczy "zostaw go w spokoju". Damon poddaje się. Elena mówi mu, że pamięta wszystko, a w tym to, że to jego poznała pierwszego. Dziewczyna pyta się go czy gdyby to on był wczoraj na moście, a ona błagałaby go o to by ocalił Matta, to by go ocalił. Damon mówi jej, że bez wahania ocaliły ją. Elena i Stefan na dachu.|thumb|200px Następnie Elena i Stefan siedzą na dachu domu Salvatore'ów. Obserwują powolny wschód słońca i rozmawiają o byciu wampirem. Salvatore daje dziewczynie pierścień chroniący przed słońcem, który zrobiła dla niej Bonnie i całuje ją. |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny Elena jest bardzo piękną, młodą dziewczyną. Ma owalną twarz, lekko oliwkową cerę, brązowe oczy i długie, proste, ciemne włosy. Elena jest niesamowicie podobna do swojej przodkini, której jest sobowtórem - Katherine Pierce. Katherine często używa swojego podobieństwa do Eleny, aby oszukać Stefana lub Damona. Chociaż Elena i Katherine są do siebie łudząco podobne, to różnią się od siebie stylem, a zwłaszcza osobowością. Elena fizycznie przypomina pierwotnego sobowtóra Petrova, której sobowtórem jest Katherine Pierce. W zakresie mody Elena kiedy była jeszcze człowiekiem, wolała raczej swobodny, sportowy styl. Nie nosiła dużo makijażu. Elena faworyzowała swoje granatowe jeansy, kolorowe bluzki i trampki - Converse. Elena prawie zawsze miała rozpuszczone, wyprostowane włosy. Jako człowiek nosiła specjalny naszyjnik z werbeną, który dostała od Stefana. Chronił ją przed zauroczeniem wampira. Teraz Elena jest świeżo upieczonym wampirem. Nosi specjalny pierścień zrobiony przez Bonnie, który chroni ją przed działaniem promieni słonecznych. Apetyt to nie jedyna rzecz, która zmieniła się w Elenie. Jej szafa przechodzi odnowę. Elena ma bardziej wyrafinowany styl. Jeansy i bluzki, zmienia na sukienki i buty na wysokim obcasie. Nowa Elena ma bardziej kobiecy look. W Because the Night, po wyłączeniu człowieczeństwa, zmienia fryzurę oraz robi sobie czerwone pasemko. Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|170px|Elena jako człowiek. W pilocie Elena jest spokojną, przygnębioną i zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną. Okazuje się, że powodem tego jest śmierć rodziców, kilka miesięcy przed wydarzeniami w serialu. Jej przyjaciele ujawniają, że przed śmiercią rodziców była aktywna, popularna i wesoła, a jej zmiana w zachowaniu wynika z jej utraty. W miarę postępu serialu, zaczyna odzyskiwać swój dawny "wigor". Poznanie Stefana przyczynia się do tego. Elena została ukazana, jako osoba bardzo dbająca o swoją rodzinę, wnikliwa o wysokim poziomie moralnym. Pokazuje głębokie przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół, i często martwi się o innych ludzi, którzy nie oczekują tego od niej. Elena jest także bardzo uparta i przebojowa. Jest bezpośrednia i woli stawać do konfrontacji z ludźmi twarzą w twarz, niż ukrywać swój gniew. Pokazuje swoje zaufania do Stefana, Damona i innych, mimo ich działań w przeszłości i popełnionych grzechów. Jako wampir |-|Z uczuciami= thumb|left|185px|Elena po zabójstwie Connora. Jako wampir zakłada się, że Elena będzie "dobrym wampirem", takim jak Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Elijah Mikaelson lub Lexi Branson. Niektóre cechy Eleny są wzmocnione ze względu na jej nieśmiertelność. Elena uważana jest za przeciwieństwo Katherine. Pierce sama chciała stać się wampirem, za to Elena nigdy tego nie pragnęła. Elena próbuje różnych sposobów pożywiania się: diety Stefana, picia z woreczków, natomiast Damon nalega, aby "piła prosto z żyły". Zaczęła spędzać coraz więcej czasu z Damonem, aż w końcu spróbowała picia prosto z żyły, czego nie zaaprobowali jej przyjaciele. Dowiaduje się, że ma więcej wspólnego z Damonem niż ze Stefanem. Teraz, kiedy Elena jest wampirem, a jej uczucia wzrosły, zaczęła czuć coś do Damona. Nie mogła ich dłużej ignorować i spychać na bok, dlatego też zerwała ze Stefanem. Niedługo potem związała się z Damonem. Później dowiadujemy się że łączy ich nadnaturalna więź, która polega na tym że Elena robi wszystko aby uszczęśliwić Damona. |-|Bez uczuć= Kiedy zmarł jej brat, była w zaprzeczeniu, bo nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że straciła ostatnią osobę, która była jej naprawdę bliska.thumb|Nowa fryzura Eleny.Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Jeremy nie żyje zalała się łzami. Damon próbował ją uspokoić, ale to nie przynosiło skutków. Jej ból był ogromy, dlatego Damon użył ich wspólnej nadnaturalnej więzi, aby wyłączyć jej człowieczeństwo. Z wyłączonym człowieczeństwem Elena jest bardziej podobna do Damona. Gilbert jest teraz w nowym położeniu, gdzie nie przejmuje się innymi. Będzie bardzo trudno powrócić jej człowieczeństwo, ponieważ jak na ironię, znalazła nowe szczęśliwe miejsce, gdzie nie ma bólu, cierpienia, winy, a najważniejsze jest pożywianie się. Elena jest bardziej dosadna i szczera. Jest teraz bardziej bezpośrednia w tym, co chce osiągnąć. Dzięki Damonowi, który zabił Matta (na szczęście chłopak nosi pierścień Alarica, a później Jeremy'ego) na oczach Eleny, ta na nowo odzyskała człowieczeństwo. W ostatnim odcinku 4 sezonu Elena rozmawia ze Stefanem, który daje jej lekarstwo, a później z Damonem. Kłócą się, ale Elena mówi "Nie żałuję, że się w tobie zakochałam". Lekarstwo, które dostała od Stefana - wepchnęła w gardło Katherine, podczas ich walki w Liceum Mystic Falls. Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi.180px|thumb|Wampirza twarz Eleny. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - Elena jest młodym wampirem, ale przewyższa siłą ludzi i jej siła rośnie z czasem. Jest nawet silniejsza od łowców wampirów takich jak Connor, jej brat Jeremy i wilkołaków kiedy są w ludzkiej formie. Elena była również w stanie z łatwością pokonać Caroline - wampirzycę, która była o rok od niej starsza. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. thumb|180px|Elena używa perswazji.Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie thumb|180px|Próba spalenia się na słońcu.wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - thumb|180px|Elena zostaje poparzona przez werbenę, która znajdowała się w wodzie.jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Sire Bond' - Elenę i Damona łączyła więź, która była spowodowana tym, że przed śmiercią Elena czuła coś do Damona i powstała z jego krwi. Dlatego Elena robiła wszystko co mówił jej Damon. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje Stefan Salvatore Stefan jest byłym chłopakiem Eleny i młodszym bratem Damona. Stefan ma 165 lat i jest opisywany, jako przystojny, wysportowany, tajemniczy, miły, współczujący i troskliwy mężczyzna. Po powrocie do Mystic Falls nieoczekiwanie "spotyka" Elenę 23 maja 2009 roku, po tym jak usłyszał Elenę i wypadek samochodowy jej rodziców na moście Wickery. Samochód Gilbertów był cały zanurzony w wodzie. Wtedy Stefan uratował życie Eleny, choć jej rodzice - Miranda i Grayson, nie przeżyli tego wypadku. Po wypadku, przez długi czas Elena zastanawiała się jak zdołała wydostać się z samochodu. Wierzyła, że przeżyła cud. Przez kolejne 4 miesiące Stefan pozostał w Mystic Falls, aby dowiedzieć się czy Elena to nie Katherine. Obie kobiety są do siebie łudząco podobne. Stefan postanawia thumb|Elena i Stefanpozostać w miasteczku, aby lepiej poznać Elenę. Gilbert niespodziewanie spotyka się ze Stefanem w pierwszy dzień szkoły, kiedy wychodzi z męskiej toalety. Niewątpliwie Stefan od razu wpadł w oko Elenie. Oboje uświadamiają sobie, że mają wspólne cechy, zainteresowania i wartości. Kiedy tylko, Elena coraz bardziej zbliża się do Stefana, odkrywa jego mroczny sekret: Stefan jest ponad stuletnim wampirem z tajemniczą przeszłością. Choć początkowo Elena była przerażona tym, kim jest Stefan, to ostatecznie akceptuje jego wampiryzm. W przeciwieństwie do Damona, Stefan szanuje decyzję podjęte przez Elenę, nawet, kiedy się z nimi nie zgadza. Stefana i Eleny nie łączy już tak mocna więź, jak na początku. W ciągu ich miłości mieli wiele przeszkód, z których część pokonali. Jednymi z nich byli: brat Stefana - Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine Pierce, John Gilbert, Stefan (jako rozpruwacz), a ostatnio wampiryzm Eleny i wyłączenie człowieczeństwa. Ich związek ostatecznie zakończył się w 4 sezonie, ponieważ Elena ostatecznie zdecydowała, że kocha Damona. Elena przyznała, że nie kocha już Stefana, a on traktuje ją jak zepsutą zabawkę, którą musi naprawić, czego ona nie może zaakceptować. Damon Salvatore thumb|left|Elena i Damon Na początku ich relacje nie przebiegały najlepiej, lecz mimo to od zawsze łączyło ich coś więcej. Przez 3 pierwsze sezony Elena nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, iż mogłaby być zakochana w Damonie. Dopiero w 4 sezonie widzimy, co tak naprawdę dzieje się miedzy nimi. Na dodatek dochodzi nadnaturalna więź, która pojawia się w momencie, gdy Elena stała się wampirem poprzez krew starszego Salvatore. Elena wyznaje Damonowi miłość i są przez pewien czas ze sobą szczęśliwi. Jednak, gdy ginie brat Eleny, Jeremy, Gilbert wyłącza swoje człowieczeństwo, a co za tym idzie ich nadnaturalna więź zostaje przerwana. Później Damon próbuje przywrócić jej człowieczeństwo tuż po tym, jak zauważa, że nowa Elena nie jest wystarczająco dobrą osobą. W odcinku Pictures of You podczas balu maturalnego, Elena mówi do Damona, że nic do niego nie czuje. Było to spowodowane brakiem uczuć. W odcinku Graduation wybiera Damona, mówiąc mu, że po przemianie w wampira sprawił, że czuje, że żyje. Bonnie Bennett Jest jedną z najlepszych przyjaciół Eleny i wie o niej praktycznie wszystko. Elena jest pierwszą osobą, której Bonnie mówi o swym pochodzeniu, i o tym, że jest czarownicą. Mówi, iż zrobiła to dlatego, ponieważ są sobie bardzo bliskie. Caroline Forbes Były przyjaciółkami od pierwszej klasy. Ich relacje na ogół wydają się dobre, ale bywają napięte, jakby Caroline widziała w niej rywalkę. Caroline przyznała, że Bonnie jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, tym samym stawiając Elenę na drugim miejscu. Elena nie zawsze jej ufa. Caroline nie akceptuje związku Eleny z Damonem, bezustannie próbuje odciągnąć Elenę od tego pomysłu. Jeremy Gilbert Młodszy brat Eleny, jednak w późniejszych odcinkach okazuje się, że nie jest jej biologicznym bratem, ale jej kuzynem. Mimo dziewczyna to traktuje go jak brata, a ich relacje nie zmieniają się. Nadal są dla siebie rodzeństwem. Bardzo się kochają i są w stanie oddać za siebie wszystko. Są dla siebie przyjaciółmi. Elena początkowo ukrywa przed nim prawdę o wampirach, jednak po przeczytaniu pamiętnika wszystko się zmienia. Od tamtej pory mówią sobie o wszystkim. Gdy w odcinku Stand By Me, Elena uświadamia sobie, że Jeremy nie żyje, jest zrozpaczona i za sprawą więzi łączącą ją z Damonem wyłącza człowieczeństwo. W odcinku The Walking Dead, widzi i przytula Jeremy'ego za sprawą opadniętej kurtyny z Drugą Stroną. Alaric Saltzman Alaric był nauczycielem oraz prawnym opiekunem Eleny i Jeremy'ego. Katherine Pierce thumb|185px|Elena poznaje Katherine. Elena poznaje Katherine, kiedy ta pojawia się nagle w Mystic Falls. Elena dowiaduje się m.in. poprzez badania swojej biologicznej matki, że jest sobowtórem wampirzycy i że jest kluczem do złamania klątwy, która ciążyła na Pierwotnym, Klausie. Katherine próbuje dostarczyć Elenę Klausowi, by móc uzyskać od niego wolność (Katherine uciekała przed Pierwotnym przez ponad 500 lat), jednak stwierdza później, że jest dla niej obojętna. Możliwe jest to, że zobaczyła w niej drugą siebie, którą czekał ten sam los co ją. thumb|left|185px|Elena wpycha lekarstwo do gardła Katherine. Po tym jak Katherine zabiła Jeremy'ego, Elena wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo i zaczęła początkowo przypominać Katherine, aż wreszcie się do niej upodobniając. Po tym jak Damon zabija Matta, Elena włącza człowieczeństwo i jest zła, wręcz wściekła na Katherine i pragnie zemsty za to co jej zrobiła. Dochodzi do walki dwóch wampirzyc, w której to Elena wkłada lekarstwo na wampiryzm do gardła Katherine, tworząc ją tym samym człowiekiem. Pomimo tego, Elena walczy o przetrwanie Katherine jako człowieka. Później w odcinku 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine opętuje ciało Eleny, aby móc przedłużyć swoje życie, starając się również stworzyć nowe życie dla siebie jak i dla swojej córki. Jednak jej plan zostaje odkryty przez Stefana i Caroline i dlatego zostaje usunięta z ciała Eleny przez ostrze Gragora, które zabija pasażerów. Na sam koniec Katherine wstrzykuje do ciała Eleny wirus, który miał za zadanie zabicie Eleny. Rebekah Mikaelson Normalnie Rebekah i Elena są wrogami, jednakże po wyłączeniu człowieczeństwa Eleny, Mikaelson i Gilbert stały się sojuszniczkami w walce o znalezienie Katherine i lekarstwa. Rebekah spodobał się teraźniejszy charakter Eleny. Razem samochodem Damona wyruszają na poszukiwanie Petrovej. Tam dowiadują się, że Katherine miała się spotkać z Elijah. Wampirzyce nie dopuszczają do tego spotkania. Zamiast Kateriny, pojawia się Elena. W późniejszych odcinkach Elena zamieszkuje z Rebekah, ponieważ ona jako jedyna ją toleruje. Przyjacielskie relacje trwają do Pictures of You. Później Elena włącza uczucia. Klaus Mikaelson Ciekawostki Zobacz również Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Rodzina Gilbert Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Kandydatki na Miss Mystic Falls Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Rebekę Kategoria:Zabici przez Caroline Forbes Kategoria:Zabici przez Nadię Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Katerinę Petrovą Kategoria:Zabici przez Lorenzo